happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loveliest Sweets
In this episode, Lustly gets enamored with Nutty. Roles Starring * Lustly * Nutty Appearances * Todd * Sweet * Mint Chip Plot Nutty is seen eating candy as usual in the park as a seemingly sad Lustly walks by. Suddenly she trips over, and, while dazed, sees Nutty eating a candy apple on the bench. Lustly immediately becomes infatuated with him and tries getting his attention. She tries saying hello. He says hello back but immediately goes back to eating the candy apple. Lustly then decides to pull a piece of candy from her pocket, catching Nutty's attention immediately as he takes the candy from her. Lustly likes the attention. Suddenly, Nutty, panicked from having run out of candy, runs off back to town. Lustly, not wanting to lose track, proceeds to stalk Nutty about the town. Nutty passes by multiple shops until he gets to Sweet's bakery with Lustly eagerly following. As Lustly is following Nutty, she knocks Todd face first into wet concrete due to being in her way and runs over his back to keep up with Nutty. She watches as he enters the Sweet's bakery. She starts being jealous when she sees Sweet who she initially assumes is Nutty’s girlfriend. But she starts seeing otherwise as Nutty runs out of the store with cupcakes, candy and other treats from a very angry Sweet with a broom. Lustly now truly wants him as a result. She continues to stalk him back to his house and gets an idea on how to make Nutty’s obsession with candy into an obsession with her. Under the cover of night, Lustly sneaks into Nutty's house (which is very poorly protected outside of the candy vaults) and kidnaps Nutty with ropes while he is deep asleep. Nutty than wakes up with a shock collar on his neck in a strange room with pictures of Lustly all over the place and he panics. He tries to claw out of the place by trying to dig through a facade door, but gets distracted from his situation when candy shows up in the room. From a peep hole, Lustly just watches him jitter and giggle about while eating candy before deciding to go into the room herself where she introduces herself while handing out even more candy which Nutty eagerly takes. Lustly then starts handing Nutty sweets colored teal and white, the same colors she is, and Nutty bites her right hand off. She reels back from the impulse but suppresses her urge to scream from the pain of the bite. Instead, she giggles while blushing a bit when walking backwards outside of the fake room to stitch a new right hand for herself. Lustly later sees Nutty occupying himself with a large teal-white lollipop, but to her annoyance he ate it in just a few bites. She uses the shock collar on Nutty. leaving Nutty very confused. Lustly with another lollipop of similar colors looks at him with a smile and hands him the lollipop. Nutty prepares to take a big bite out of it again, but Lustly shocks him again. A confused Nutty drops the lollipop on the ground, but is suddenly shocked yet again. Lustly then awkwwardly uses her prothestetic hand to put the lollipop back in a extremely confused Nutty's hands. This time, the worried Nutty just licks the lollipop cautiously. Lustly cheers happily as he does so and Nutty continues licking the lollipop contently. After several implied days of this, Lustly proceeds to arrange a mock date in the room, with chairs and tables. She puts licorice rolls in the center vase instead of flowers and decorates the chairs in candy colors. The extremely jittery Nutty who was occupied with a sundae is now face-to-face with a smitten Lustly who moves in for a kiss, but than Nutty starts licking her face aggressively to the point where the flesh on her face is exposed. She reels from the pain but remains infatuated even as she awkwardly walks back out of the room to fix her face. She returns after stitching her face back together and sees that Nutty ate a part of the table while she was gone. Lustly also now is sporting candy she put stuck on herself just like Nutty does. Lustly shields herself with the door when Nutty starts spitting out splinters, but than swings the door back open when the coast is clear. She happily greets nutty, waving an arm with candy on it. Nutty leaps at Lustly and eats apart her arm, but she manages to shake him off. A panicked Lustly barricades Nutty inside with pretty much anything she can find (including the remains of a generic tree friend) and repeatedly presses the shock bottom on her remote. However, after peering into the whole again and seeing Nutty seemingly miserable from the repeated zaps, she decides it may be a good idea just to let Nutty go free. After stitching back together the arm Nutty ate apart, she lets Nutty out of the house only to get immediately jealous when she suddenly sees Nutty ravenously chasing a terrified Mint Chip down the street. Lustly with little hesitation gives pursuit and starts layering even more candy on herself to turn Nutty's attention away from Mint Chip. Nutty doesn't seem to turn back however, so Lustly starts throwing hard candies at Nutty in frustration. She misses repeatedly. However, Lustly then remembers the shock remote and uses it to stun Nutty in his tracks. Nutty trips and break one of his leg while Mint Chip gets away. Lustly approaches Nutty and tries dragging him back to her house. Suddenly Nutty seemingly vanishes from her grip, only to appear on her head snatching and eating the candy on her before gnawing on her head. Despite the obvious danger, Lustly still is enfatuated with him and tries to go with it but than he starts biting harder. Annoyed, she gets out the white colored stun remote again only for Nutty to suddenly eat the shock remote with her hand. Lustly looks at her eaten away hand and can't help but snicker in dismay until a sharp pain in the back of her head is caused by Nutty's gnawing causes her to lose control of her movement. Lustly with Nutty's teeth now drilled into the back of her head starts panicking into the street, jumping, running and prancing about chaotically every time nutty takes a bite and miraculously not getting hit by any of the cars. Her luck however runs out when she finds herself in a construction site and helplessly trips over a lead pipe, splattering her already fractured and stitched up head to peices on the ground. Nutty is flung from the back of her head with part of her skull lodged into his mouth and flies back first into a cement mixer. Somehow, despite his mouth being heavily splintered from the skull bones and suffering multiple leg injures he manages to crawl out of the cement mixer only to be being hardened into a statue from the heat. Nutty, now a statue laying on the ground, notices that the shock collar is making a strange beep and panics right before he is zapped to smithereens. Moral "Always remember to have dinner before dessert!" Fates Deaths # Todd is knocked face first into cement and trampled over. # Lustly's head splatters on the ground after tripping over a lead pipe. # Nutty is hardened into a statue and zapped to death. Injuries # Lustly's right hand is bitten off by Nutty. # Lustly's face is licked off by Nutty's tongue. # Lustly's whole right arm is eaten away by Nutty. # Lustly's left hand is bitten off by Nutty. # Lustly's ears and skull are gnawed away at by Nutty. (before death) # Nutty breaks a leg from tripping. # Nutty is shocked multiple times via shock collar. Trivia * The original version of this episode was scrapped since it was a bit too disgusting and didn't feel in touch with the show. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes